It's the Thought That Counts
by spazzgirl
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Naruto has no idea what to get his for his girlfriend. What length would one man go to buy her the perfect present? Happy Valentine's Day. NaruSaku one-shot Fluff!


**It's the Thought That Counts**

**Spazz: hey people its Spazz with a Valentine's Day one-shot**

**Naruto: does this one have lemons?**

**Sakura: but she did one a few years ago**

**Naruto: damn it!**

**Spazz: this one is just fluff and yeah…**

**Naruto: so no lemon**

**Spazz: yes Naruto no lemon**

**Naruto: *sobs***

**Sakura: I liked it better when you were innocent and dense**

**Naruto: Sakura you really like me?**

**Sakura: yeah before you became a pervert**

**Naruto: T^T**

**Spazz: anyways this is a one-shot for my boyfriend, yeah you know who you are XD**

**Naruto: does he like lemons?**

**Spazz: yes**

**Sakura: is he a pervert?**

**Spazz: …. Somewhat**

**Naruto: Spazzgirl doesn't own Naruto!**

**Spazz: thanks for reminding me *sniff***

**Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Naruto has no idea what to get his for his girlfriend. What length would one man go to buy her the perfect present?**

**ENJOY!**

**Ages: 18

* * *

**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping, and a certain blond haired shinobi was just waking up. Naruto let out a yawn as he stretched his aching muscles, as he got out of his bed he scratched his stomach underneath his white shirt and lazily walked to the kitchen part of his apartment. As he was passing by something had caught his eye, he went back and noticed a red circle, and that red circle was around a certain date on his calendar.

Today was February 14th

Which means today was Valentine's Day

"FUCK," was the one word that came from Naruto's mouth. He had completely forgotten to buy Sakura a present, damn he was probably the worst boyfriend ever. The blond quickly at his breakfast, showered and changed into his civilian outfit. Naruto quickly ran out of his apartment and went to some stores to look for a gift for his girlfriend.

Naruto spotted a beautiful pair of earrings with light color red diamonds on them he entered the shop and went straight to the employee working at the desk with other jewels inside the glass containers.

"Can I help you sir?" The employee asked.

Naruto just nodded his head, "I was wondering if you have a pair of those earrings that are shown in the window."

"Oh I'm sorry sir but we ran out," this caused the blond to face fault.

"Ugh you can't be serious," Naruto said in disappointment and exited out of the shop with a gloom expression. "I can always check other stores." He found another store with a beautiful necklace so Naruto entered that jewelry shop with hopefulness. "Excuse me I would like to know if you have any of the necklace in the window left?"

"Just let me check," the employee began to look around while Naruto felt a bit more hopeful that this store would have the necklace he saw in the window. After a few minutes the employee came back. "I'm so sorry sire but we don't have any left."

"Are you kidding me?"

The employee just shook her head. "I really am sorry." Naruto let out a disappointing sigh and left the store.

"Great first the earrings and now the necklace," while Naruto continued to walk he spotted something shiny. He stopped and saw a beautiful ring the band was silver with gold wrapping around it and a beautiful emerald colored diamond. The blond quickly ran into the store, "Please I need to know if you have rings left, you know the one with the emerald color diamond."

"I think I may have one left, just let me check the back." The blond felt a shimmer of hope fill his body, he really hoped that this guy had the ring. The employee came back after checking the storage room. "I do apologize I just remembered we had sold the last one a couple hours ago."

Naruto face paled from the news and shouted in agony. "Oh come on you must at least have something like the ring?"

"Sorry sir, but if you are buying something for your girlfriend why not buy her some chocolate, a rose or even a teddy bear?" Naruto face palmed, why didn't he think of that before?

The blond walked out of the store and decided to look for some stores selling the things the employee had suggested. Every time he entered one, they either ran out of chocolate, roses or teddy bears. Naruto sadly walked towards a bench and slouched when he sat.

"Great I don't have anything to give to Sakura-chan I am the worst boyfriend in the world." His eyes spotted another shop and his face lit up, he walked inside the store and looked around, an old lady approached him.

"May I help you young man?"

"Um do you have any chocolates, roses or even teddy bears that I could give to my girlfriend?"

"I'm really sorry but I ran out of those things," Naruto held his head down in shame. "Why don't you make your girlfriend a gift?"

Naruto looked at the old lady as if she had two heads. "Are you crazy? I can't cook or draw none the less."

"Well can you sow?"

Naruto blushed at this, "Well one time I did, it was because I didn't have any money to buy a new blanket during the winter and it didn't really turn out great, and I was like only ten!"

"I'm sure you're girlfriend will like whatever you make her, and just remember it's the thought that counts."

With that Naruto went back to his apartment and took out his old sewing kit, he was able to find some pink and white fabric in his apartment. The blond began to do his work and hopefully he could be done before he meets up with Sakura so they could go to the carnival together. After a good three hours of hard work Naruto was finally done, he put the scarf into a white box with pink tissue paper around it, The blond looked at the time and notice he had a good two hours left, so Naruto took a shower once done showering he changed into a light blue polo shirt and dark blue jeans and brushed his hair back.

Happy with himself, the blond sprayed a little bit of cologne on himself to make him smell a bit better. Once Naruto arrived at the spot he would meet up with Sakura, he began to feel nervous, would Sakura really like his gift? Oh sweet Kami he really hope she did, if not then Naruto failed at being a boyfriend.

"Naruto," the blond turned around to see who had called his name. There waving at him was his girlfriend, "I'm surprise you got here on time," Sakura playfully poked his chest.

The blond just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Haha very funny Sakura-chan."

Sakura just giggled, "Anyways I got something for you."

"Sakura-chan you really didn't have to."

"Don't be silly I mean it's our first year of spending Valentine's Day as boyfriend and girlfriend," the rosette gave her boyfriend a long velvety box. This caused Naruto to feel guilty, "Go on open it." Once Naruto opened it, his eyes widened in shock, his girlfriend gave him a silver chain necklace with a silver fox and Konoha symbol attach to it. "So do you like it?"

"Sakura-chan how much did this coast?" Naruto really felt like crap as he thought that his girlfriend spent so much on his gift.

"Doesn't matter the coast of it, it's the thought that counts."

The rosette gave her boyfriend a sweet smile. "Uh here's your gift Sakura-chan," she took the long white box her boyfriend handed to her. "I know it's not much and nothing fancy."

"Oh Naruto," once Sakura had open the box, Naruto was sure that she hated it.

"You hate it don't you?" Kami now he really felt like the worst boyfriend of all.

"It's beautiful," she gently put the box on the bench and looked at the scarf. "Where did you buy this scarf?"

The blond blushed before answering, "I made it myself."

"Really, Naruto this is just amazing I never knew you sewed." Naruto's face became a bit red.

"So do you like it?"

Naruto almost fell as his girlfriend hugged him, "I love it," she whispered softly in his ear.

Once Sakura wrapped the scarf around her neck, the two walked hand in hand to the carnival.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sakura-chan," Naruto gave her a passionate kiss.

As soon Sakura pulled away she couldn't help but giggle, "Happy Valentine's Day Naruto," and the two continued their way to the carnival.

Little did they know that the old lady from the shop Naruto had visited couldn't help but smile at the scene, "Oh how those two remind me so much of Minato and Kushina."

**END

* * *

**

**Spazz: I FINISH O_O**

**Naruto: yeah**

**Sakura: this was really good**

**Spazz: I know the ending was weird anyways happy be-late Valentine's Day or whatever, the day is almost over in where I live XD. **


End file.
